ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BitumToons: World Tour/Like a Mummy
(This was an idea that was made in 2016 but it was deleted in 2017. then it was archived in 2019 by the original owner, CNReactionGuy18.) ''Script'' The comic begins in an airplane. *'Ashton Bitum: '(sighs) When will they come...? It’s been like- He checks his watch. *'Ashton: '...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! IT’S BEEN FREAKING TEN HOURS! GAH, FORGET THE TOUR! I’m DONE! Then, Brandon and Pupeye comes. *'Brandon: '''This is the plane? I swore that it looked like an small-shurken spa! *'Ashton: 'Hello, Brandon! Nice to see you come in... such a short notice, nice.. *'PupEye: 'Do you even know what ''short notice ''means? *'Ashton: 'Yeah and also.. DON’T ANSWER ME QUESTIONS! Sorry, about.. that! My short temper is really taking control of me.. Because i’ve been waiting ten hours for you late goofs to come! Sixteen minutes later.. *'Billy: 'And.. that’s how i got my s-scar...! *'Luke: 'I hunted down a lot of ants lately. It felt like i’m chasing down an television hijack of small midgets… *'Brandon: 'Looks like you two got a job to do! He laughs *'Brandon: '(sighs) The sad thing is that, this plane’s revenue is only for one dollar. Then the airplane explodes. *'Ashton: 'Please, don’t tell me Jane still has my milion dollars back home.. The intro begins. *'Ashton: '(VO) In a world.. full of talking animals.. made from BitumToons an corporation that brought you these characters.. Now they’re going on world tour.: *'Danny: 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me stop you there! There are humans as well.. Let the sequence begin! Intro sequence actually begins.. *'Singer: 'We live in an soiciety of talking hybrid animals and also normal amount of the fur creatures..! And some humans too! Now they’re gonna be on an world tour and travel at least 13 places, don’t complain! They’re trying to get their vacation started so we don’t have time for that so let’s just get to the comic already! Intro ends. Then, we see a female robot maid serving Danny. *'Danny: 'Thank you! *slurps his drink* Ahh.. i may love soda, but lemonade is way better! *'Billy: 'Don’t forget about the cranberry! It’s so good.. *'Danny: 'Aren’t you suppose to be earing crackers..? Because parrots- *'Billy: 'Oh, for crying out loud! It’s called “Parrot Parrotection” My body doesn’t get harmed from juice. Haven’t we met? *'Danny: 'Meve- I mean, nevermind! It’s 2 in the morning.. Let’s catch some ZZZ’s! Nine and an half hours later.. *'Ashton: '*yawns and wakes up* That was one good healthy sleep. And Jane brought me the cash to get the tour started! Sweet! Let me wake everyone up! In the airplane’s kitchen.. *'Prabo: '*coughs* Since when did we get an kitchen? And another main question, why? *'Sponky: 'I don’t know, i’m just an squrriel! *'Brandon: '*checks the window* Uh, guys.. I think we’ve made it to our destination? *'Pupeye: 'There’s an yellow sky and a huge traingle. *'Brandon: '''*facepalms* It’s just how it looks in the sky and that my friend, is called an pyramid- Oh, don’t tell me that we’re in- Category:BitumToons Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Comics